User blog:Player2start/Collectables bulletpoint backup
"Collectables" is the in-game term for Items. Different types of Collectables come from various sources, such as Buildings, Crops, Debris, and Neighbors. Some Collectables are limited in uses, while others are in constant demand. A Collectable will not be produced or collected if at full capacity. Proposed editing rules and template ■This is the basic format proposed by player2start. Any bullet point can be deleted if non-applicable, as done with Sources for Crops and Neighbor Visitation. Notable Uses do not include quests. Input is appreciated. Collectable ■Maximum Quantity: xxx ■Sources: Building, Neighbor Requests, Debris, Visiting Neighbor ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Crafted or Contracted Collectable (?x per Item, ?x per Item (total of ?x due to requiring ?x Item) ■Construction: Building (?x), Building (?x), ■Upgrading: Crafting Location, Contracting Location, or Temple (?x for first upgrade, ?x for second, and ?x for third) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Generated Collectables ■These collectables are generated by Buildings. They can only be obtained once their Building (Source) is completely constructed. Some of these collectables are part of a progression, their generation can almost be considered a product of evolutionary steps in a chain of Buildings. Bread ■Max: 100 ■Source: Bakery ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Chit Chat ■Max: 200 ■Source: Town Square ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Eggs ■Max: 200 ■Source: Chicken Coop ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Flour ■Max: 200 ■Source: Donkey Mill, Wind Mill ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Bakery (3x) ■Upgrading: Gossip ■Max: 200 ■Source: Outhouse ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Grain ■Max: 100 ■Source: Grainary ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Chicken Coop (3x), Donkey Mill (5x) ■Upgrading: Haystack Not to be confused with Hay ■Max: 200 ■Source: Hayrack ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Tack Room (3x), Stable (5x), Donkey Mill (3x) ■Upgrading: Horsebit ■Max: 200 ■Source: Stable ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Lasso ■Max: 200 ■Source: Rodeo ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: County Fair (3x) ■Upgrading: Pitchfork ■Max: 200 ■Source: Main Barn ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Hayrack (3x), ■Upgrading: Ribbons ■Max: 100 ■Source: County Fair ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Tackle ■Max: 200 ■Source: Tack Room ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Stable (5x) ■Upgrading: Torches ■Max: 200 ■Source: Prairie Outpost ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Raw Wool ■Max: 200 ■Source: Sheep Shed ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Neighbor Visitation ■These collectables are generated in Neighbors' Canyons. Their Sources are the Treasure Chests present when visiting a Neighbor. Inspiration ■Max: 10 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Grainary (1x) ■Upgrading: Trust ■Max: 10 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Rodeo (1x), County Fair (2x) ■Upgrading: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crop Collectables ■When Harvested, most Crops will drop a Collectable. Currently (21-12-13), the Crops that do not produce Collectables are: Sugarcane, Pumpkin, Agave, Oats, Sunflowers, Barley, Sugar Beets, and Broccoli. Sources for these collectables are, naturally, the Crop of the same name. Beans ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Baked Beans ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Cabbage ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Pioneer Pie ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Carrots ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Baked Beans ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Coffee ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Hay (Harvested from Hay Grass) ■Max: 200 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Maize ■Max: 200 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Corn Dodgers ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Onion ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Potatoes ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Cowboy Stew ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Squash ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Strawberries ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Tea ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Tomatoes ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Pioneer Pie ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Turnips ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Watermelon ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Wheat ■Max: 100 ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Corn Dodgers ■Construction: ■Upgrading: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Common Collectables ■These collectables are, almost literally, as common as dirt. Almost all can be collected by Clearing Debris, though some have additional sources. They are often used in Crafting and Construction. Adobe ■Max: 200 ■Sources: Clay Hill, Neighbor Requests ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Bricks (10x per Brick) ■Construction: County Fair (8x), Bakery (3x), ■Upgrading: Cooking Campfire (10x for first upgrade, 15x for second, and 20x for third), Temple of XP (?x) Iron ■Max: 200 ■Sources: Iron Mine, Debris (Rock), Daily Bonus Wheel ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Nails (2x per Nail), Hammers (3x per Hammer), Steel (8x per Steel) ■Construction: Ferrier (3x), Cooking Fire (3x) ■Upgrading: Temple of XP (?x) Rocks ■Max: 200 ■Source: Debris (Rock) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: attempting to break into the Outlaw Armory in Armory Amour ■Upgrading: Sand Debris ■Max: 100 ■Source: Debris (Pile of Sand) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Water ■Max: 100 ■Source: Well, Mountain Spring, Debris (Oil Puddle) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Main Barn (2x) ■Upgrading: Wood ■Max: 200 ■Source: Pine Thicket, Debris (Scrub Brush), Daily Bonus Wheel ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Hammers (5x per Hammer), Boards (6x per Board) ■Construction: Ranch Well (1x), Main Barn (1x), Ferrier (5x), Cooking Fire (6x), Picnic Dining (5x), Tablecloth Dining (5x), Family Dinning (5x), Outhouse (3x), Post Office (5x), Hayrack (5x), Tack Room (15x), Rodeo (5x), Prairie Outpost (5x), Grainary (8x), Chicken Coop (10x), Donkey Mill (10x) ■Upgrading: Cooking Fire (10x for first upgrade, 15x for second, and 20x for third), Temple of XP (?x) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crafted Collectables ■These collectables are unique in that they require the use of other collectables to obtain. Some have to be Crafted at a Special building, while others are created through Contracts at Workshops. Adobe, Wood, and Iron ■Though these three collectables can be produced through Contracts at Clay Hill, the Iron Mine, and the Pine Thicket, they are not Crafted. No other collectables are used in their production, only silver. Because of this, and the fact they can be collected from Debris, they are listed with other Common Collectables. Baked Beans ■Max: 200 ■Source: Cooking Campfire (Level 2) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Pioneer Pie (2x) ■Construction: Picnic Dining (2x) ■Upgrading: Boards ■Max: 200 ■Source: Carpenter ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Temple of XP (?x) Brick ■Max: 200 ■Source: Copper Kiln ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Corn Dodgers ■Max: 200 ■Source: Cooking Campfire (Level 1) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: Cowboy Stew (3x) ■Construction: Camp Dining (4x) ■Upgrading: Cowboy Stew ■Max: 200 ■Source: Cooking Campfire (Level 3) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Tablecloth Dining (2x) ■Upgrading: Nails ■Max: 200 ■Source: Ferrier (Level 1) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Temple of XP (?x) Hammers ■Max: 200 ■Source: Ferrier (Level 2) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Rodeo (2x) ■Upgrading: Temple of XP (?x) Horseshoes ■Max: 200 ■Source: Ferrier (Level 3) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Bridles ■Max: 200 ■Source: Ferrier (Level 4) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Stable ■Upgrading: Pioneer Pie ■Max: 200 ■Source: Cooking Campfire (Level 4) ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: Family Dining (2x) ■Upgrading: Steel ■Max: 200 ■Source: Steel Foundry ■Notable Uses:■Crafting: ■Construction: ■Upgrading: Temple of XP (?x) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Blog posts